Review Of All Time Low's EP Put Up Or Shut Up
by SodeNoShikayukiZabimaru
Summary: This is not a MUSICAL OR PLAY! IT WAS JUST RANDOM AND THE ONLY THING THAT SORTA FIT....


Album Review: All Time Low – Put Up Or Shut Up

**[Pick the date]**

April Carr

Track Listing

Coffee Shop Soundtrack

Break Out! Break Out!

The Girl's A Straight-Up Hustler

Jasey Rae

The Party Scene

Running From Lions

Lullabies

General information:

Put Up Or Shut Up was initially released as an EP (Extended Play) as a follow-up to The Party Scene, but is known as All Time Low's first album to many poseur fans. All Time Low, being a success after their first studio album (The Party Scene) only rereleased one song on their EP, that being The Party Scene. Put Up Or Shut Up EP is known as All Time Low's first album (as previously stated) by many uneducated or poseur fans because their real first album The Party Scene was put out of print due to All Time Low switching to Hopeless Records.

Reviews:

Track 1: Coffee Shop Soundtrack-

All Time Low's single Coffee Shop Soundtrack is an amazing song… though may see it as an immature song because they see it as a song with "Childish riffs, drum patterns, bass lines and lyrics." This song has been compared to Blink-182's song All the Small Things, because they claim that there are references' from the chorus stating "Say it ain't so, I will not go. Turn the lights off. Carry me home." And All Time Low's chorus states "When it all comes down, to a sunrise on the east side, will you be there to carry home, the remains of my wasted youth, this wasted time on you, has left me shaking 'n waiting,  
shaking 'n waiting for something more." Although many would not hesitate to disagree this song was a perfect opening to Put Up Or Shut Up.

Track 2: Break Out! Break Out! –

Opened with a heavy guitar riff with a tough bass line, Break Out! Break Out! Honestly proves to be a great song straight from the beginning. The second verse we hear the title of the EP "Put up or shut up we're not wasting time again." This song seems to be a song of regret for mistakes and sounds like it is saying that they [All Time Low] are escaping from crime… for a shorter song this review will be short… it ends…………….. N………. N……………………………………………….. NOW!

Track 3: The Girl Is A Straight-Up Hustler-

Obviously a song of Alex or Jack's experience with one night stands and or whores. Good bass line and a powerful guitar makes this a good song about maybe a model, could possibly be compared to Blink-182, as could most of their old stuff. "I just delirious, you can't be serious" That is my personal quote. "Get out while you can or she'll tear you to pieces." Sounds like a preppy model to me… ick. Great song, good job Alex, Jack, Zach and Rian!

Track 4: Jasey Rae –

A song about a girl that lies a lot and breaks a lot of hearts in the process O.o sounds like **someone I know.** "Don't make this easy I want you to mean it Jasey! Say you mean it. Your dressed to kill I'm calling you out, don't make this hard on me." An awesome chorus, makes this song truly amazing, and makes it probably the best song on this EP. The lyrics of "I've never told a lie and that makes me a liar. I've never made a bet, but we gamble with desire. I've never lit a match with intent to start a fire, but recently the flames are getting out of control. Call me a name. Kill me with words. Forget about me it's what I deserve. I was your chance to get out of this town but I ditched the car and left you to." This song speaks to me and everyone I know (who's heard it anyways)

Track 5: The Party Scene

This song there is nothing really new to describe, just it's not really predictable, but it's not really spontaneous. The song has a few clichés, but most of the clichés in this song **All Time Low **_**created.**_ "We were so dead, yet so alive." That will be my new YouTube quote. "She said I'll love you forever. You'll find someone better." This would probably be the best break up song.

Track 6: Running From Lions

Running from lions, it is a dangerous thing but even more dangerous when Alex Gaskarth, Jack Barrakat, Zach Merrick and Rian Dawson sing about it. The song is more about setting fires in a lovers' name but the subject soon changes over to running from lions (I don't know… maybe Alex was plotting to light the forest on fire in a lovers' name?!) amazing song that is all I can say. (Believe me I would know, semi-professional musician here.)

Track 7: Lullabies

The perfect depressing teenage song to end an EP, death, sleeping, lullabies? What more could the depressed emo kid wish for (not much, let me tell you about it.)


End file.
